How about a Pepsi Max?
by castielandhisassbutt
Summary: Dean goes to the bar with Sam and Adam and ends up getting a bit more than expected. Partially based off a Pepsi Max commercial.


When Dean walked in the bar, he assumed it was going to go like every other night. He would be there with Sam and Adam – and this was the only difference to most other nights. He eyed the two already sitting down at a round table, talking away. Yeah, definitely a good way to spend time together as a 'family' was by going out and drinking. He sighed, shaking his head as he walked over to them, taking his seat on the empty stool between the two.

"Dean! Took you long to show up," Sam said, patting Dean on the shoulder.

Adam nodded, patting the other, "Yeah, you missed it. Sam's got some kind of date."

Dean rolled his eyes, looking to Sam, "Finally ask out Jessica, Sammy?" he teased, grinning, only to earn a smack to his shoulder from Sam, "Hey, hey, I'm being nice," he smirked, looking to the beers they both had. He was lacking the beautiful liquid that would make this night bearable.

Adam noticed the look Dean was giving right away and shook his head, "Told Sam that first buy was on me, so what are you having?" Dean looked to Adam, his thoughts trailing away from Sam and Adam as he caught sight of someone sitting in the distance. Both brothers looked in the direction their oldest sibling was looking.

Immediately, Sam was pretty sure he had the idea, grinning from cheek-to-cheek, "Definitely out of your league," he said, patting his brother on the shoulder as he looked to the geeky looking red head sitting at the bar. She was definitely good-looking, gorgeous even, and her rectangular frames added to the levels of cute Sam had been thinking, "But go on. You can do it, what could go _wrong_?"

Adam laughed to this, looking to Dean as he flipped off Sam, "Bitch," but Dean's eyes were on someone else still, which had Adam looking for who it was.

"Jerk," Sam muttered out under his breath, his eyes scanning everything. But Dean was standing up right, earning their attention.

Adam couldn't help but to laugh again, amused by what was going on, "Here, have a Pepsi Max," he suggested, looking towards the geeky red head. Dean nodded, not really paying attention to the conversation as he took hold of the canned drink being slid in front of him by Adam.

Dean took a small drink from the can after opening and set it down, "Right," he said as he stood up and stepped around the table, beginning to move forward.

Sam immediately leaned over towards Adam, "Twenty says he gets his drink dumped on him."

"Thirty says he gets smacked," Adam retorted, looking back towards their brother as he moved towards the woman. She glanced up, looking towards Dean as she removed her glasses and set them down on the bar. The woman him a soft and curious smile, only to have it fade as he walked right by her and moved towards someone else.

Both Adam and Sam blinked, confused by what had just happened, but then they noticed another woman. It looked as though she were wearing a black dress. It was small, kind of like a cocktail dress, but not quite. Her hair was a chestnut brown and Dean was walking right towards her. Sam laughed, "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Adam snorted, nodding in agreement, "He's going to be turned….down…" his sentence was cut short as he walked right by the _willing_ woman biting down on her bottom lip. Dean gave a look, a wide-eyed look, but only walked right by her. He ended up going towards someone else who was more towards the end of the bar, "You don't think," Adam started, his eyes trained on Dean's.. well.. the only person left that he could possibly be going after.

Sam nodded, "I think so," his voice dropped a bit, both of the brothers' sitting there wide-eyed and in shock, watching as Dean approached a man sitting in a dress shirt and jeans at the end of the bar.

The man's eyes lifted and he looked towards Dean who was approaching. He turned on his seat and got to his feet as the man reached him and Dean nodded to him. The man returned it and extended his hand to Dean, "Castiel," he said, introducing himself with mild confidence. 

Dean accepted the hand before him and shook it with his own, "Dean."

Sam and Adam looked at each other, confused. What had just happened? They looked towards their brother who was now walking off with the man he had just approached, "Did he just..?" Adam said, his sentence unable to come to a close.

Sam understood though and nodded, "Yeah, I think so." Yeah, he'd made jokes about Dean, but he didn't realize it was true. He had no problems or anything; it was just weird to see him approach a man – and Adam? He was looking towards the Pepsi Max as if it had just caused the world to explode beneath his feet. He definitely had _not_ expected that to happen.

Castiel had taken Dean by the hand, leading him towards the back of the bar. Dean's eyes were on his backside the entire time, wondering what was about to happen. Though, as the man before him swung open the door to the bathroom, Dean had a pretty good idea what was about to happen.

Castiel dragged Dean by the hand, pulling him in front of him, ignoring the door as it swung closed behind him. His hands connected with Dean's shoulders and pushed him backwards, straight into the wall adjacent from them. Their lips connected in a rough manner that came unexpectedly from the shorter male, but Dean allowed it, his hands touching the others waist, gripping it firmly as they shared a kiss.

It as abnormal for Castiel to do such a thing, but him and Dean had been meeting together at this bar for the last couple weeks. They had been speaking and getting to know each other – but Sam and Adam didn't know that, which Dean was all right with of course. They had never done anything like this before – but the man holding him to the wall seemed to know what he was doing.

Dean's hands slipped behind Castiel's back in an effort to pull him closer, the palm of his hand pushing against the small of Cas' back. It didn't work. Castiel bit at Dean's bottom lip as he smirked, staying put as his hands slipped down the front of Dean, wasting no time to take hold of his jeans and unbutton them, sliding the zipper down. Their eyes were glued to each other the entire time, lust coating Cas' vision.

Dean was taken back by what he saw, both beauty and desire. Fingertips grazed his boxer line and he tensed instantly, feeling Castiel press his hips against his own, allowing him to feel the man's erection. He closed his eyes and groaned to the touch, to the feeling. He wanted more contact, more interaction.

Castiel's hands made quick work to lower Dean's jeans to the ground, allowing his boxers to _tent._ Dean moved his hips towards Cas', reaching both hands up to grab the man by the collar and pull him in for a rough kiss. He moved himself into the kiss with his body as much as he could.

Dean's boxers were being played with all over again as the other man's hand slipped straight inside and took hold of Dean's cock. He bit down on Castiel's lip immediately, feeling the man's hand wrap around him firmly. He groaned, tasting Cas' tongue running along his upper lip as he bit the man's lower lip still.

Dean let go of his collar and grabbed Castiel's jeans as well, tugging free the dress shirt and beginning to undo it. He grew frustrated after a moment and tugged on the man's jeans as the hand around his penis pumped meticulously, earning a groan from once more. Their lips met as Dean got Cas' jeans undone and Cas opened up his mouth in a light gasp when Dean dropped his pants.

Dean took this opportunity and slipped his tongue inside Castiel's mouth. Cas could taste Dean's tongue inside his mouth and he ran his own along the bottom of Dean's, both fighting for the dominance it provided.

Meanwhile, Sam and Adam sat out at the table still, looking towards where Dean had disappeared with the mysterious man. Sam looked to Adam, sighing, "Where do you think they went?"

Adam shrugged in response, "I haven't got a clue. I know the bathrooms are back there. Do you think he's doing what I think he's doing?"

Sam looked to Adam, seeing the curiosity on his brother's face. He rolled his eyes, looking towards the bathroom and getting to his feet, "I doubt it. Probably just a bathroom break. This is Dean we are talking about," Sam chuckled, shaking his head as he began to walk towards the bathroom.

Adam tipped out his drink towards Sam, laughing as he called out, "It's your funeral for whatever you walk in on!" Sam ignored the comment, continuing on his path through the people inside the bar to get to the bathroom. Was Dean getting it on with some random inside the bathroom? Some random _man_?

Dean had Castiel against the wall now, his jeans out from underneath his own feet and Cas'. There was a dirty smirk on his face as he grabbed Cas by the shoulders and turned him around to face the wall with a low grunt. Before Dean continued, he knew what needed to be done, he wasn't blind as he grabbed at the collar of Cas' shirt and kissed at the back of the man's neck, nipping at the skin with every few kisses.

Castiel took in a deep breath closing his eyes – only to feel something against his lips. It was Dean's index finger and middle finger, playing the man's lips. He instantly took them into his mouth, running his tongue along them, sucking on them. Dean bit as Castiel's neck, sucking on the fragile skin, tasting the man as he dragged his fingers free. The smirk returned suddenly as he lowered his hand behind Cas and wasted no time.

One finger pushed inside Castiel, earning a hiss of pleasure from the man facing the wall, his erection pressed against the cold surface in front of him. Dean worked his finger in and out of Cas, pushing his own erection against the man he held to the wall. Castiel groaned when a second finger pushed inside him and began working at his insides, loosening him up as much as he could.

Dean could hear the harsh breathing sounds coming from Castiel and he kissed at the man's neck violently, causing Cas to tip his head back against Dean's shoulder, "Ho, fuck," Castiel said, groaning as he moved his butt closer to Dean, wanting him.

Castiel felt Dean continuing to work at his insides until the man finally pulled his fingers free, moving right up against Cas. Dean felt his erection rub against both of Cas' butt cheeks and it sent a massive spike of pleasure through him. He didn't have time to think about it as Cas turned around, giving him a smirk of nothing but lust as he lifted his own hand and licked the palm of it.

At first Dean was confused by what the man was doing, but as Castiel took hold of his penis and worked at it all over again, he understood. Cas' hand left Dean's erection all over again so he could lick his hand and lather up Dean's cock, knowing it had to be done. Dean nearly buckled over with each moment Castiel's hand touched his erection and left it. It was a form of blatant teasing!

After a moment, Dean grew frustrated and turned Castiel back around, feeling the spit now coating his cock. Cas placed two hands against the wall, standing a foot away from it as Dean carefully placed his head against the other man's opening. He had never expected it to be like this as he pushed inside him. It felt so incredibly satisfying to be inside the tight hole. He pushed further inside him, letting out a pleasure-filled groan. Castiel let out a small and hesitant moan more wrought with pain than anything, his fingertips digging at the wall.

Sam approached the bathroom door, feeling that gross feeling building up inside his stomach as he placed his hand on the door. He shook his head, chuckling as he pushed it open, "Hey De—" his sentence was cut short as he caught sight of his brother's bare bum and saw his hips jerking towards the backside of… he quickly turned and left the bathroom, heading back to Adam, the colour of his face completely drained.

Adam looked to Sam with a smug grin, knowing he had been right inside his mind the whole time, "How was Dean doing?" he teased.

"Shut up," Sam replied with, emitting a look of complete displeasure on his face.

But Dean hadn't even noticed Sam come into the bathroom. No, he was bucking his hips towards Cas' backside, grunting with each thrust that came, gently working himself up to a faster and harder pace. Castiel could still feel the pain that came with each passing movement, but the pleasure was more overwhelming than the bit of pain he was feeling.

Both hands were on Castiel's hips, fingers digging into skin as Dean pushed himself further inside the man before him. The control he felt was over powering and he pushed even further, slamming hard against the man's cheeks. Castiel groaned, reaching to the side of his hips and grabbed hold of Dean's hand. He ripped it free and pulled it around, placing Dean's hand against his own erection.

Dean worked in motion with his hip movements as he pumped the hand now gripping Castiel's hardened cock. He made a low sound in the back of his throat as he felt himself growing closer, the sweat building between his eyebrows. Castiel moved his hips back against Dean, wanting more of the man screwing him, wanting as much of him as he could take.

Dean cringing and his body tensed, his shoulders shuddering as he felt himself build up suddenly. He tried to fight it and hold it back, wanting to keep going. It just felt so fucking amazing to be inside the man before him. Castiel dropped his head forward, feeling himself going closer to the wall as he bit his bottom lip. He grunted, not being able to hold it back as he released, the warmth shooting out and forward against the wall. With Castiel's release, Dean couldn't fight his own. He came inside Cas, an instant white, hot feeling crossing over him as his forehead connected with Cas' back.

Castiel let out a low chuckle, his voice wrought with pleasure and sudden exhaustion as he shook his head, "That… was fucking brilliant," he croaked.

Dean laughed against the man's back, nodding. And it was because of a stupid drink and encouragement from his brothers? Was that what had caused the spontaneous public bathroom sex? He took a moment to collect his thoughts, only to feel Castiel remove his hand from around his penis. Dean backed up, easing himself out of Cas and stepped back. He was completely spent and now exhausted.

But Castiel? He winked at Dean, pulling his boxers back up and grabbing his jeans from the floor. Dean watched curiously, not knowing what to say as Cas pulled his own jeans on. Dean just needed to wait a moment, watching the man dress was arousing him all over again. _Damn it_. He cursed mentally, only to have himself pressed up against the wall suddenly, behind held there by Cas' hands, "Next time, it will be me," he hissed against Dean's lips, earning a smirk from Dean.

"I look forward to it," Dean said confidently, not expecting the sudden kiss from Castiel. It was passionate, but it didn't last. No, the man pulled away and quickly turned around, leaving the bathroom and a half-naked Dean behind… "Asshole," Dean muttered out.


End file.
